


Princesses de la Sérénité

by Eydol



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: [100 ans avant Breath of the Wild] Link, un orphelin, vit à Menuet, un village non loin du Domaine Zora. Son rêve est de suivre les traces de son père, ancien Chevalier d'Hyrule. Lors de son passage à l'âge adulte, il reçoit en cadeau une épée, signant le début de son aventure. Il est loin de se douter de tout ce qu'il va vivre dès ses premiers pas hors de son village natal...





	1. Dix-sept années d'existence

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fic !  
> Avant toutes choses... Il va y avoir des SPOILS dans cette fic, donc si vous n'avez pas finis le jeu, s'il vous plaît, faites attention :( (ouais, je peux pas réellement vous empêcher de lire, en fait...)
> 
> Alors, quelques petits points avant de vous lancer dans la lecture :
> 
> 1) Les Warnings risquent de changer en cours de route parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment certains passages vont être écrits.  
> 2) Menuet n'existe pas (oui, je trouvais ça important de le préciser) mais je l'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire.  
> 3) J'ai loooonguement hésité à mettre le Mipha/Link (c'était aussi important, si si)  
> 4) J'avais aucune idée de titre, alors j'ai mis ça parce que les Princesses de Sérénité, c'est joli (bah quoi ?)  
> 5) J'espère que ça vous plaira tout comme ça me plaît de l'écrire ♥ J'adooore ce jeu, et j'aime aussi le fait qu'on nous laisse pas mal de liberté au niveau de notre imagination~

 

                La nuit, le village de Menuet était calme. Seul le bruit des criquets pouvait être entendu, témoignant de la chaleur ambiante de l’été. Assis sur le toit de sa maison, Link regardait les étoiles tout en mangeant le plat qu’il avait préparé ; un mélange subtil de viande et de poisson, accompagnés de fruits cuit à point, sa spécialité ; et il se dit pour la énième fois que la nuit était belle, et que c’était probablement l’un des meilleurs moments de la journée.

            Lorsqu’il eut fini son repas, il soupira d’aise et se permit de rêvasser une bonne demi-heure avant d’aller à l’intérieur. Là, il fit rapidement sa vaisselle et se préparer à se laver. Mais ses yeux s’attardèrent sur un mannequin qui trônait au fond de la pièce, cachée par la pénombre de l’étage. Il s’approcha de celui-ci et toucha le tissu. Il était agréable au toucher mais aussi résistant. Du moins, il l’espérait. C’était Martha, la tisserande du coin, qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, l’année précédente. Elle savait à quoi la tunique allait servir. Ici, tout le monde connaissait son futur. Il y était presque. Il lui manquait juste quelque chose pour le réaliser…

            Il soupira et décida de se laver, avant d’aller se coucher. Il prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clef, ainsi que les volets de bois, puis se pelotonna sous ses couvertures. Il se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin. Il prit son petit-déjeuner qui consistait en une tartine de pain enduit de beurre, puis s’habilla et sortit de la maison.

            La fraîcheur de la matinée lui fit fermer les yeux et sourire. Aujourd’hui serait une journée ensoleillée, mais il n’en profiterait pas pour le moment. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dépêcha de rejoindre la boulangerie où Rose, sa collègue, l’attendait.

« Bonjour Link ! On a du boulot aujourd’hui ! Du pain, du pain, et du pain. Ah, et aussi des gâteaux !

— Compris ! Je me mets au travail tout de suite !

— Je compte sur toi, comme toujours ! »

Link acquiesça, ses yeux bleus emplis de détermination, et il se dépêcha de rejoindre les fourneaux. Cela faisait cinq ans qu’il y travaillait. A l’âge de douze ans, il n’avait eu d’autres choix que de se trouver un travail à temps plein. Aider les vieilles personnes à faire leurs emplettes, ou encore faire des commissions pour diverses personnes, ne payaient pas énormément, surtout lorsqu’il n’y avait rien à faire pendant plusieurs jours, et les taxes augmentaient chaque année. Il avait donc été forcé de trouver un travail, et Rose l’avait rapidement accepté. Il l’avait aidé plusieurs fois et elle savait que s’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui n’était pas un fainéant, c’était Link.

« Il faudrait une vingtaine de brioches, et trois fraisiers huit personnes.

— Compris ! »

            Il obtempéra sans rechigner, un sourire aux lèvres et, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu’il montra le bout de son nez à Rose, la femme éclata de rire.

« Tu as de la farine jusque dans les cheveux ! Se moqua-t-elle.

— Ca partira bien à un moment ou un autre.

— Je n’en doute pas, mais ton visage est si blanc que tu ressembles à un fantôme.

— Oh, mais peut-être en suis-je réellement un ? Peut-être que tu emploies un fantôme depuis le début sans le savoir ? »

            Rose leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda avec un air blasé.

« Tu as toujours le mot pour rire, dis-moi.

— Et tu t’en étonnes toujours ?

— Et oui. J’espérais secrètement que ton dix-septième anniversaire te fasse mûrir, mais j’ai bien l’impression que ça a loupé. »

            Il ne put s’empêcher de rire. Son dix-septième anniversaire. Ce jour-là, il était officiellement majeur et pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait. Bien évidemment, tout le monde savait ce qui allait se passer quelques jours plus tard, et Link était étonné que personne ne lui en ait encore parlé.

Il posa les brioches sur l’étal de la femme qui, elle, posait des biscuits qu’elle avait fait. Les biscuits de Rose étaient les meilleurs du village et, de temps en temps, lorsqu’il en restait un à la fin de la journée, Link avait le droit de le manger. Rien qu’à cette pensée, son ventre gargouilla, ce qui fit rire la femme.

« “Tu n’as pas mangé ce matin, toi.

— Figure-toi que si ! Mais il faut croire que tes biscuits sont beaucoup trop appétissants. »

            La femme sourit et lui tapota le crâne. Link retourna au travail : il avait encore trois fraisiers à faire. Il ne doutait pas de la raison, et il trouva ça fort culotté qu’il soit celui à les préparer. _C’est moi qui prépare les gâteaux pour mon anniversaire, tout est normal._ Il haussa les épaules et se remit au travail.

            Vers le milieu de l’après-midi, Rose lui permit de partir, ce qui l’étonna. Habituellement, il sortait vers dix-huit heures, mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Pour une fois, il allait passer une après-midi tranquille à s’entraîner, avant de passer à la soirée d’anniversaire.

            On ne faisait habituellement pas grand cas des anniversaires, du moins pas à Menuet, mais le dix-septième était important : il était celui du passage à l’âge adulte, celui où un homme ou une femme avait la sagesse nécessaire pour continuer sa vie. Et, enfin, Link l’avait atteint, pour son plus grand bonheur, car cela marquait une nouvelle page dans sa vie.

            Il rentra chez lui et se posa devant une peinture qui le représentait entouré de ses parents. Sa mère était morte lorsqu’il était petit, quant à son père, il était chevalier au château d’Hyrule. Ou avait été plutôt. Lui aussi était décédé, mortellement touché par un monstre. Il posa sa main sur le tableau et ferma les yeux.

            Chevalier. Dès que la fête serait finie, plus personne ne pourrait l’empêcher d’acquérir une épée et de suivre le chemin de son père. Il l’avait toujours dit et répété. Il l’avait même écrit dans sa dernière lettre à son père, une lettre à laquelle il n’avait jamais eu de réponse. Il prit l’épée en bois posée sur la table et sortit de chez lui pour s’entraîner.

            Ainsi était son quotidien : le travail, puis l’entraînement à l’épée pour le jour où il entrerait dans la chevalerie. Les habitants devant prendre soin de lui et refusant de le voir utiliser une vrai épée, ils avaient fabriqué une épée en bois qu’il pouvait utiliser chez lui, d’abord sous l’oeil vigilant d’une quelconque personne, puis seul lorsqu’il devint plus âgé. Link n’était pas idiot, cependant : il savait qu’une vraie arme serait plus lourde que celle en bois, et c’était la raison qui le poussait à porter des poids aux poignets.

            Il s’entraîna des heures durant, son esprit vide de toute pensée, concentré sur le bois de l’arme. Parfois, il imaginait qu’un ennemi, généralement un monstre, s’attaquait à lui et il exécutait alors une série de mouvements afin de l’éliminer. Tout comme manger sous les étoiles, Link adorait ces moments qui lui permettait de décompresser et de se changer les idées. Il en avait d’autant plus besoin ce jour-là à cause de l’excitation du futur départ, ainsi que de l’appréhension.

            En début de soirée, on vint le prévenir que tout était prêt. Link se dépêcha alors de se laver et de se changer, avant de courir jusqu’à la place du village où il était attendu par tous. Au milieu de la place se trouvait une grande table avec de la victuaille. Mais avant de penser à se nourrir, il y eut la cérémonie. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de grandiose, juste un petit discours de la part du chef, relatant avec bienveillance certaines exploits, et quelques bêtises, du jeune enfant devenu maintenant adulte. Puis ils trinquèrent, avec un tout premier verre d’alcool pour Link qui n’apprécia pas plus que cela le breuvage, et enfin, ils se mirent à table.

            Le repas était succulent : l’aubergiste, ainsi que les mères de famille, s’étaient donnés beaucoup de mal pour le préparer. Durant le repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des nouvelles du château, de la hausse des taxes, des monstres qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, des Zoras qui passaient parfois non loin du village, nageant tranquillement dans la rivière. Puis vinrent les gâteaux, ceux préparés par Link lui-même, et Rose lui donna une grande tape dans le dos en s’excusant de l’avoir fait bosser ainsi pour son propre anniversaire.

            Link dut dire quelques mots, remerciant les habitants de s’être occupé de lui en l’absence de son père et après son décès, et il coupa la première part de gâteau, celle qui symbolisait, selon le chef, le premier pas de sa vie d’adulte (Link trouvait cette métaphore fort stupide. Comment est-ce qu’une part de gâteau pouvait être le symbole de sa majorité ?).

            Lorsqu’ils eurent fini de manger, George, le forgeron, s’approcha de lui, et bientôt, Link fut le centre d’un cercle de personnes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que l’homme lui tendait un fourreau.

« Tu as dix-sept ans maintenant, et tu es devenu un homme ! Commença-t-il, avant de rire. Enfin presque. Tu le seras vraiment lorsque tu auras trouvé une belle femme. »

            Link leva les yeux au ciel. Trouver une épouse et fonder une famille. Ils n’avaient eu de cesse de le lui répéter depuis son seizième anniversaire, comme si c’était la chose la plus importante au monde.

« Et pour fêter ça, nous nous sommes tous cotiser afin de t’offrir cette épée. »

            Les yeux de Link se mirent à briller d’émerveillement lorsqu’il sortit l’arme de son fourreau. Comme il s’y était attendu, elle était plus lourde que son épée en bois, et elle était bien calibrée.

« Nous savons que tu vas partir bientôt sur les traces de ton père, continua Rose. Te connaissant, si on ne t’en empêchait pas, tu serais déjà parti. »

            L’exaspération dans sa voix était audible, et Link rentra la tête dans les épaules comme lorsqu’elle le grondait lorsqu’il était petit.

« Mais fais attention à toi. Nous ne voulons pas revivre la même chose qu’avec Phil.

— Je serai prudent, répondit lentement le blond. Père et vous, vous serez fier de moi, vous verrez. »

            En réponse, il eut droit à quelques sourires, mais il savait qu’il n’en avait convaincu aucun. Le jour où deux chevaliers étaient arrivés au village, avec la mauvaise nouvelle et les affaires qu’ils restaient de son père, il se souvenait parfaitement de l’ambiance générale. Son père avait été un grand homme, apprécié de tous, et son trépas avait été un choc.  _« En temps normal, nous aurions ramené le corps pour qu’il soit enterré chez lui, mais il a été enterré au cimetière d’Hyrule, avec les honneurs_  », avaient-ils dit. Personne ne savait ce qu’il avait fait pour avoir les honneurs, mais Link ne doutait pas un seul instant que son père était un héros.

            Link parla quelques instants avec les habitants du village et, lorsqu’il se fit vraiment tard, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Alors qu’il prenait le chemin qui menait à sa petite maison, Link regardait sa nouvelle épée en quoi il devrait avoir confiance dans le futur. Puis, il prit sa décision.

            Il partirait à la première heure le lendemain. Il devait aller voir quelqu’un avant de commencer son voyage.

 


	2. Le Domaine Zora

            Lorsque Link regarda sa maison pour la dernière fois, il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Il se doutait qu’il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt, voire même jamais, et il souhaitait la graver dans sa mémoire. Il avait laissé une lettre sur la table, à l’intention du village, pour les rassurer et surtout pour leur dire qu’ils seraient fiers de lui. Les souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire et c’est avec un petit sourire qu’il prit la direction de la sortie du village.

            Il était sur le point de passer la porte lorsqu’une voix l’interpella : Percy, celui de garde cette nuit-là, lui faisait signe de s’approcher, avec cet air inquiet sur le visage qui ne le quittait jamais. Link ne l’avait jamais vu souriant ou sans expression : l’homme semblait toujours inquiet, au bord de l’évanouissement, et le blond se demandait à chaque fois comment il pouvait faire le guet dans cet état.

« Tu pars ? Lui demanda-t-il et Link dut se retenir de répondre que non, il allait cueillir des fleurs dans le champ d’à côté.

— Oui.

— Tu n’as pas peur ? Des monstres, de l’inconnu ?

— Non, au contraire, répondit le jeune adulte. Enfin, je suppose que j’ai un peu peur de rencontrer des monstres, et c’est normal, je n’en ai jamais rencontré jusque-là, mais l’inconnu ? J’ai hâte ! Partir à l’aventure est un rêve !

— Tu n’as jamais été très normal. Tu es bien le fils de ton père. »

            Link arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit rien à ce soudain jugement. Il ne savait pas s’il devait bien le prendre ou non, mais quelque chose lui disait que, dans la bouche de Percy, c’était plutôt mauvais.

« Enfin bref, je ne vais pas t’en empêcher. » Continua-t-il.

            _J’espère bien. Et même si tu le faisais, je partirais quand même._

« Je voulais juste te dire que si tu suis la route qui mène au Hameau des Anémones, y’a une ferme. Si t’as besoin d’une monture, tu trouveras p’t’être ton bonheur là-bas.”

— Oh. Merci. »

            Cette déclaration surprit le jeune homme qui ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Percy connaisse quelque chose de ce genre. Peut-être était-il déjà sorti du village, contrairement à ce qu’il avait toujours affirmé. Dans tous les cas, Percy haussa juste les épaules et détourna le regard. Link prit cela pour une invitation à partir, ce qu’il fit aussi.

            S’il avait suivi le conseil de l’homme, il aurait suivi directement la route pour le Hameau des Anémones. Mais Link avait un autre plan, un peu plus important qu’une monture pour le moment. Il devait absolument aller voir quelqu’un, au moins pour lui faire ses aux revoirs. Il se mit donc à suivre la rivière de Lanelle qui devrait lui permettre, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, de suivre le chemin menant au Domaine Zora.

            Il n’avait jamais été là-bas. Il avait rencontré son amie au bord de la rivière, un jour qu’il allait pêcher, et suite à certaines circonstances, ils avaient communiqué et finalement, gardé contact durant dix années. Encore maintenant, ils communiquaient, mais plus rarement étant donné que son amie avait des affaires importantes. Elle n’avait jamais accepté de lui dire en quoi cela consistait. C’était comme si elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, et Link mentirait s’il disait que ça ne le chagrinait pas.

            Il arriva au chemin qui menait au Domaine Zora. C’était la première fois qu’il venait ici et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi son amie lui avait souvent dit d’être bien préparé le jour J. Le chemin était escarpé, bossus, avec de nombreuses roches qui semblaient vouloir barrer la route aux visiteurs. A côté, la rivière était proche, et Link ne doutait pas un seul instant qu’un seul mauvais pas pouvait le faire tomber et être emporté par le courant. L’expression “se sentir comme un poisson dans l’eau” devait parfaitement décrire les Zoras lorsqu’ils nageaient dans ces eaux, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

            Il poussa un soupir résigné et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida à suivre le chemin. _Allez, ce n’est pas ça qui va me tuer,_ se dit-il, _je vais faire tout ça très rapidement !_ Il se dépêcha donc, courant presque, et le regretta amèrement lorsque, plusieurs minutes après, il se retrouva assis sur un gros rocher, le souffle court.

« Je ne vais pas me faire battre par un stupide chemin et une stupide rivière ! » Grommela-t-il et il se releva une fois qu’il fut prêt.

            Il regarda à l’horizon, cherchant à voir s’il était loin ou non du Domaine Zora, mais force fut de constater que de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Alors il avança un peu, notant au passage la cascade et, soudain, une parole lui revint en mémoire. _« Ce qui est bien, c’est que nous pouvons remonter les cascades pour aller au Domaine. Les humains comme toi devraient faire tout le chemin à pieds, et il est si long que très peu en ont le courage. »_

            Les cascades. Chemin si long. Link se massa les tempes. Dans quoi s’était-il lancé encore une fois ? Soit, il avait commencé, alors maintenant, il terminerait. De toute façon, un peu de marche ne lui ferait pas de mal et l’habituerait aux routes qu’il allait bientôt suivre. Du moins, il l’espérait. Alors il avança, bon gré mal gré, faisant attention à là où il mettait les pieds. Plus d’une fois il faillit tomber dans la rivière, et il ne parlait même pas des attaques des octoroks qu’il avait failli se prendre en pleine tête. _J’ai besoin d’un bouclier,_ constata-t-il alors qu’il évitait de justesse un caillou mouillé. _Et d’une arme de trait,_ ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir au monstre.

            Il continua son chemin, gardant du coin de l’oeil les octoroks qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à le suivre, comme pour le narguer, et arriva devant un énorme pont une bonne heure plus tard, plus haut. _Elle ne blaguait pas quand elle disait que c’était long,_ soupira-t-il tout en traversant le pont. Au moins, si jamais il prenait l’envie à des personnes assez idiotes pour s’attaquer aux Zoras de venir, le peuple de l’eau avait le temps de réagir.

            Après encore dix bonnes minutes de marche, il se retrouva de nouveau devant un pont mais cette fois-ci, il voyait la fin de son aventure : il pouvait enfin apercevoir des bâtiments situés devant une grande cascade, et un sourire éclaira son visage. Voilà, il l’avait fait ! Il avait accompli cette mission qu’il s’était confié et allait pouvoir faire ses aux revoirs à sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait déjà voir son expression lorsqu’il annoncerait son départ, et cela lui pinça le cœur. Il n’aimait pas la voir triste. _Si je me sens mal rien que de l’imaginer, comment ça va se passer une fois en face à face ?_

            Link traversa le pont et arriva finalement à l’entrée du Domaine Zora. Ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupeur alors qu’il faisait face pour la première fois à la beauté des lieux, bâtiments gigantesques de corail, tellement qu’il se prit à se demander comment ils avaient pu construire un tel chef d’œuvre. Il y régnait une sérénité telle que Link n’en avait jamais connu, et il comprit pourquoi il se sentait si serein lorsqu’il était avec son amie. Nul doute que la Zora avait gagné son calme grâce à ce lieu.

« Tu es un Hylien ? » Demanda un Zora, ce qui fit sursauter Link.

            Il leva les yeux et remarqua enfin les deux Zoras gardant l’entrée du Domaine. Comment n’avait-il pas pu les voir avant ? Ils étaient pourtant plus grands que lui, et leurs lances semblaient si menaçantes qu’il était prêt à faire un saut de côté pour en éviter le coup.

« C’est exact, répondit-il finalement en essayant d’être assuré, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire devant ses interlocuteurs.

— Et que viens-tu faire au Domaine Zora, Hylien ? À la vue de ta tenue, tu n’es pas un marchand, ou alors, tu vends des choses invisibles. »

            Ce dernier commentaire semblait faire rire l’autre garde.

« En fait, je suis venue voir une amie qui vit ici. Je lui ai promis de venir la voir dès que je le pourrais.

— Une amie ? Et quelle est son nom ?

— Mipha.

— _Mipha_ ? »

            Ses interlocuteurs semblaient choqués et Link se demanda s’il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, il n’avait fait que répondre à la question du garde.

« Il y a un problème…? Osa-t-il demander.

— Tu te moques de nous, Hylien ?

— Euh… Non ? Je suis réellement venu voir Mipha.

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu’on laisserait un Hylien s’approcher de la princesse !? Que pourrait-elle avoir à faire avec un inconnu ? »

            Link fut paralysé, choqué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule, et fut seulement capable de répondre :

« La quoi ?

— La princesse Mipha.

— Mipha est une… princesse ?

— Hmf. Tu veux voir notre bien aimée princesse sans savoir qui elle est ?

— C’est une blague, nous espérons, Hylien ? Si tel est le cas, éloigne-toi, ou elle pourra te coûter la vie. »

            Link resta immobile, ses pensées toutes tournées vers Mipha. Il comprenait mieux maintenant quelles étaient ces affaires importantes. _Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle ait pu me cacher quelque chose comme ça !_

« Ce n’est pas une blague. Elle ne m’avait rien dit.

— Mais bien sûr !

— Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Qu’est-ce que je tirerais de ça ? »

            Les deux gardes froncèrent les sourcils, puis ils se lancèrent un coup d’œil.

« Quel est ton nom ?

— Link.

— Link…? »Répéta le garde de gauche, avant de partir à toute vitesse, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

            Link resta avec l’autre garde, silencieux, bras le long du corps. Il n’osait pas bouger de peur qu’on ne l’attaque. Il espérait que le départ du second garde signifiait quelque chose, de bon pour lui si possible, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. A part entrer en douce dans le Domaine, mais il doutait y réussir. La discrétion n’était pas son fort…

            Finalement, le second garde revint, accompagné de l’origine de ses soucis. Mipha se dépêchait de le rejoindre, portant une tunique bleue qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu, un air surpris sur son visage, vite remplacé par la joie.

« Link ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici ! »

            Link croisa les bras. Et lui n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle ait pu lui cacher son rang. Dire que, pendant tout ce temps, il s’était comporté avec elle comme si elle n’avait été qu’une fille normale. Ah ! Il avait dû avoir l’air d’un idiot à ses yeux !

« Vous le connaissez, Votre Altesse ?

— Bien évidemment ! C’est Link, mon ami d’enfance !

— Oh, vous voulez dire, l’Hylien dont vous n’arrêtez pas de parler ?

— C-Ca suffit ! »

            Les rougeurs sur les joues blanches intriguèrent Link un tant soit peu, et il nota même les rictus des deux gardes. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais il avait l’obscure impression que les deux hommes se moquaient de leur princesse.

            Mipha secoua la tête, faisant tinter son diadème, et lui prit la main pour le faire entrer dans le domaine. Elle le conduisit jusqu’à une grande place, où ils s’arrêtèrent quelques instants lorsque trois enfants se mirent à tourner autour de la jeune femme.

« Sidon, tu ne devrais pas être en train de suivre tes cours ?

— Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, Mimi. A ce soir ! » Répondit celui qui ressemblait le plus à Mipha.

            Elle soupira et se tourna vers Link, avec un air dépité.

« Désolée, mon frère est un peu… casse-pieds, on va dire. Suis-moi. »

Link ne répondit rien et la suivit jusqu’à un lieu vide, situé dans les hauteurs du Domaine. De là où ils se trouvaient, Link ne put s’empêcher d’admirer une fois de plus la beauté des lieux. On aurait dit un tableau peint par le meilleur des peintres…

Mipha s’installa sur le bord de la place, s’asseyant élégamment. Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais fait le lien entre l’élégance et la sérénité de son ami et son statut royal…?

« Tu fais la tête ? Lui demanda-t-elle, quelque peu inquiète. Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

— Je suis juste… surpris et déçu que tu ne m’aies rien dit.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu es une _princesse_. »

            Mipha le fixa quelques instants et sa bouche forma un seul et unique mot :

« Oh. »

            Elle fuit son regard et déclara :

« J’avais peur que tu ne m’approches plus.

— Si nous avions été encore des enfants, j’aurais compris, mais maintenant…?

— Je suis désolée, Link. J’avais vraiment peur de perdre notre amitié et… c’est ce qui m’est le plus précieux. Je… »

            Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa :

« Tu veux bien t’assoir ?

— A vos ordres, princesse, répondit-il d’un air taquin.

— Ah non, ne commence pas ! »

            Il éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Mipha. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire la tête très longtemps. Mipha avait quelque chose en elle qui forçait presque à la trouver sympathique. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu’elle restait toujours calme et souriante, qu’importe la situation. Du moins, il ne l’avait jamais vu en colère, et il se demandait même si c’était possible. Ça semblait irréaliste, et pourtant…

            Il s’installa à côté de la jeune femme, et ils se fixèrent quelques instants, souriants, avant que Mipha ne détourne le regard, le portant sur le Domaine.

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? Je suppose que ce n’est pas une visite qui me fera plaisir, à en juger par ton accoutrement. »

            Link baissa les yeux. Mipha _savait_ , probablement depuis qu’elle avait appris sa présence au Domaine, et il se demandait comment elle allait réagir. Il lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu’il allait partir, mais l’avait-elle pris au sérieux jusque-là ? Elle l’avait toujours encouragé, mais il se rendait compte, maintenant, que partir signifierait ne pas la revoir avant longtemps, voire jamais.

« J’ai eu dix-sept ans, hier.

-Oh. C’est exact ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard !” »

            Elle tapa des mains et se mit à chanter, comme chaque année. Cela le fit sourire, tristement malheureusement. Il ne l’entendrait plus, ça.

« Je voulais t’offrir quelque chose mais… Je ne l’ai pas encore fini…

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Tu verras bien. »

            Il ne rata pas les rougeurs sur ses joues. Que pouvait-elle bien préparer ?

« Comme je te l’ai déjà dit et répété, je pars.

— Je sais…, et elle semblait réellement déçue.

— Je vais suivre les traces de mon père.

\--Suis-les, répondit-elle. Tant que tu ne le suis pas jusque dans la mort… »

            Ca n’avait été qu’un murmure, et pourtant, Link l’avait aussi bien entendu que si elle l’avait dit à voix haute. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

« Mipha, je te promets que tout ira bien. Je ne mourrai pas. Je survivrai, et je viendrai te voir autant qu’on me le permettra.

— Ne fait pas de promesses impossibles à tenir, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur… »

            Ce fut au tour de Link de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il soudainement qu’elle soit si pessimiste ? Il n’aimait pas cette façon de penser.

« Je préfère garder espoir plutôt que de me dire que, de toute façon, tout est inutile. Tant qu’il y a de l’espoir, on peut avancer. Et j’espère vraiment que tout se passera bien. »

            La princesse zora cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire doucement.

« Décidément, tu ne changes pas. Je n’arrive pas à savoir si tu es naïf ou juste téméraire. Mais c’est comme ça que je t’aime… bien. »

            Elle avait ajouté le bien rapidement, comme si elle avait eu honte de ne pas le mettre, mais Link n’y prêta pas plus attention.

« Enfin, tu as raison. Nous nous reverrons. Tu vas au Château d’Hyrule, c’est ça ?

— Oui. Là-bas, je pourrais entrer dans la chevalerie.

— Alors oui, je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons.

— Oh ? Et en quoi être au Château d’Hyrule nous assure de nous revoir ?

— Je suis une princesse, répondit-elle le plus calmement du monde, et parfois, il arrive que deux princesses se rencontrent. »

            Elle lui fit un clin d’oeil. Voulait-elle dire qu’elle pouvait aller au Château pour rencontrer la princesse hylienne ? Cela signifiait-il qu’il y avait de grandes chances pour qu’ils se voient dans ces moments-là ? Il l’espérait grandement.

            Ils discutèrent encore un peu, leurs yeux fixés sur le Domaine, jusqu’à ce que Mipha lui propose de passer la journée entière avec elle, et de passer la nuit au Domaine. Au début, Link allait refuser, mais il prit conscience qu’il ne la reverrait pas avant un certain temps, et il décida qu’il était préférable, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle, de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

            Et puis, il serait idiot de refuser une journée entière dans cette magnifique ville, en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

 


	3. Premier Combat

      Le chemin du retour fut plus simple, et surtout beaucoup moins ennuyeux maintenant que Mipha l’accompagnait. La Zora s’occupait des Oktorocks : elle n’avait pas grand chose à faire, puisqu’ils fuyaient dès qu’ils voyaient les gardes l’accompagnant. Link en fut presque à lui demander d’en prendre un avec lui : avec les monstres qui apparaissaient de plus en plus, un combattant expérimenté ne serait pas de refus. 

       Ils arrivèrent dans les marais, là où Mipha s’arrêta. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir Menuet mais Link décida de ne pas regarder en direction de celui-ci, de peur de vouloir y retourner.

«  C’est ici que nos chemins se séparent.  » Commenta Mipha.

       Elle ne regarda pas son ami. A vrai dire, elle évitait son regard depuis leur réveil, et Link allait finir par croire qu’il l’avait blessée d’une quelconque façon. Elle fit un signe de la main aux gardes, qui s’éloignèrent étonnement d’eux. Mipha quitta l’eau et rejoignit la terre ferme, avant de se poster devant son ami. Ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille, mais Link savait qu’elle le dépasserait un jour : les Zora grandissaient jusqu’à leur majorité, et s’il avait bien compris, Mipha ne l’atteindrait que quelques années plus tard. 

«  Link, je…  »

        Elle joignit ses mains devant elle, comme si elle allait prier, et reprit : 

«  Je… Je voulais te dire… Prends soin de toi ! Evite de te blesser, je ne serai pas là pour te soigner. Et aussi, euh… »

        Elle baissa la tête, comme abattue, et Link se demanda ce qu’il se passait. Puis, soudain, elle le prit dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit grandement puisque c’était généralement lui qui initiait ce type de contact, et murmura :

«  Je te le dirai plus tard.

—  Mipha…

—  Non. Je… Je te le promets ! Je serai capable de te le dire un jour !  »

        Il soupira et lui tapota gentiment le haut de son crâne.

«  J’attendrai alors. Le temps qu’il faudra.  »

        Un sourire illumina le visage de la princesse Zora, et elle acquiesça vivement.

«  J'essaierai de le faire avant que tu ne sois un vieil homme sénil. Mais je crois qu’il est déjà trop tard…  »

         Il fronça les sourcils et lui fit une grimace. Puis il porta son regard sur l’horizon.

«  Va, murmura-t-elle. Et ne te retourne pas.

— Pourquoi ?

—  Parce que la peur de la solitude pourrait te rattraper plus tôt que prévu.  »

        Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. La solitude… Dès qu’il ferait le premier pas, il serait seul, jusqu’à leur prochaine rencontre. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. C’était son rêve, et il était temps pour lui de le réaliser.

«  La prochaine fois qu’on se reverra, je serai peut-être devenu le plus grand des chevaliers qu’Hyrule n’ait jamais connu !

—  C’est beau de rêver !  »

      Mipha se mit à rire et, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Link s’éloigna d’elle sans lui adresser un dernier regard. Mais il savait qu’elle l’observait et qu’elle serait toujours là avec lui, même avec des jours de marche qui les séparaient. 

* * *

 

      Comme Percy le lui avait conseillé, Link se dirigea vers le Hameau des Anémones. Comme son nom l’indiquait, c’était juste une ferme, entourée de trois maisons, et une quatrième semblait se construire. Il se gratta la tête et fixa les lieux intensément.  _ Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m’acheter une monture, ici. _ Et puis, il ne pensait pas avoir l’argent nécessaire pour ça.  _ Autant continuer ma route à pieds. J’arriverais bien au Château à un moment ou à un autre.  _

      Alors il reprit sa marche, contournant le Hameau, suivant un chemin qui lui semblait sûr. Il espérait ne pas rencontrer de monstres pour le moment, même s’il savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Il marcha de longues heures, et lorsque midi vint, il s’arrêta et s’assit sur un rocher sur l’herbe. Là, il sortit de son sac des sandwiches de poissons qu’il avait fait au Domaine Zora, aidé par Mipha. Ca n’avait pas plu à plusieurs personnes que la princesse cuisine, mais elle n’en avait rien eu à faire. 

      Lorsqu’il eut fini, il but un peu d’eau de sa gourde et se leva. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, prêt à dégainer son arme. Si c’était un monstre, il ferait tout son possible pour l’éliminer et s’il n’y arrivait pas… Eh bien, tant pis, il fuirait !  Lorsqu’il analysa enfin son entourage, il fut soulagé de constater qu’il faisait face non à un monstre mais à un cheval. 

      C’était un grand cheval, à la robe brune et à la crinière blanche, avec une jolie tâche de la même couleur sur le museau. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur le sac de Link et il hennit doucement, comme pour lui signifier quelque chose. Link fronça les sourcils et porta son regard sur son sac. Il se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir d’intéressant, et il vérifia donc, cherchant à l’aveuglette, sortant un à un les objets et végétaux qu’il possédait. Le cheval réagit lorsqu’il sortit une carotte.

«  C’est ce que tu veux ?  »

      Un hennissement fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint et, carotte en main, le jeune homme s’approcha de l’animal prudemment.  Et lorsqu’il tendit la carotte, le cheval à la robe brune se dépêcha de croquer dedans. Link en profita pour le caresser, et il se laissa faire. Lorsqu’il eut fini sa carotte, le cheval lui donna un coup de museau et, avec un air désolé, il lui répondit :

«  Je suis désolé, c’est la seule que j’avais.  »

      Le cheval sembla déçu mais il lui donna un nouveau coup de museau sur le bras, gentiment. Link le tapota et lui dit au revoir, devant reprendre la route. Il récupéra son sac, le mit sur son dos, et reprit sa route après avoir lancé un dernier regard au cheval. 

       Il marcha de longues heures sous le soleil, regrettant de ne rien avoir pour se protéger de ses rayons. L’astre commença alors à se coucher, et Link se retrouva avec une question existentielle à laquelle il n’avait jamais réellement pensé lorsqu’il préparait son voyage, ou en rêvait.  _ Où vais-je dormir ?  _ Tout autour de lui, il n’y avait que des plaines, avec quelques arbres plantés ci et là.  _ Peut-être que l’un d’eux pourrait faire un bon lit ?  _ Il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de se hisser jusqu’à une branche, fatigué comme il l’était, et il décida finalement qu’il dormirait au pied d’un arbre. 

       Il allait s’installer à celui le plus près lorsqu’il entendit un grognement et, cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas du tout un cheval. La main posée sur la poignée de son épée, il se retourna vivement et fit face à un moblin qui s’approchait dangereusement de lui avec sa massue. Link n’hésita pas une seconde et dégaina son arme, qu’il trouva fort lourde, beaucoup plus que la première fois.  _ Il fallait que ça tombe après une journée entière de marche,  _ grogna-t-il intérieurement. 

       Le moblin s’élança sur lui et Link eut tout juste le temps de faire un saut de côté pour l’éviter. Il se dépêcha de se retourner et asséner un coup au monstre, mais celui-ci fut vif et para à l’aide de sa massue. Le jeune homme fit un saut en arrière et se prépara à l’offensive ; le moblin le rata de peu, infligeant une égratignures sur le bras de son adversaire.  _ Bon sang, comment vais-je faire…!?  _ C’était son tout premier combat, et déjà il savait qu’il n’avait pas du tout l’avantage. Il se mit à penser inconsciemment à son père qui avait livré de nombreuses batailles, et qui parfois les lui racontait dans ses lettres.  _ Que ferait-il s’il était à ma place ? _

        Il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser plus, car il dut parer un nouveau coup du Moblin à l’aide de sa lame. S’il avait eu un bouclier, ça aurait pu être plus simple, mais il n’en avait pas et ne pouvait avoir confiance qu’en son épée et en ses capacités. C’était difficile lorsque la première était utilisée pour la première fois, et la seconde n’avait été qu’un entraînement intensif, seul, contre un bout de bois.

        Il fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur un gros caillou qu’il n’avait pas vu. Bien vite, il se retrouva les fesses dans l’herbe, à la merci de son ennemi. Celui-ci eut un sourire de joie et s’apprêta à l’achever lorsqu’un hennissement se fit entendre. Puis, Link ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passa. Le Moblin était devant lui, prêt à le tuer, et soudain, il avait disparu. Lorsqu’il leva le regard, il remarqua le cheval à qui il avait donné une carotte en train de piétiner le sol rapidement, et lorsque Link baissa enfin les yeux, il remarqua enfin le Moblin écrasé. 

        Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris, puis se releva, rangea son arme, et tapota le museau du cheval.

«  Merci, tu m’as sauvé la vie.  »

        Il lui était reconnaissant et, en même temps, frustré. Il avait failli mourir contre un Moblin, son tout premier adversaire, et avait dû être sauvé par  _ un cheval. _ C’était frustrant, surtout pour quelqu’un qui souhaitait s’engager dans la chevalerie.  _ Il faut absolument que je m’entraine et que je devienne plus fort, si je veux survivre jusqu’au Château d’Hyrule… _ Comment allait-il faire ? Il lui fallait aussi un bouclier or, il lui restait très peu d’argent, peut-être assez pour une nuit dans une auberge. Et il n’en était même pas sûr. 

        Il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver un nouvel endroit où dormir, l’arbre qu’il avait choisi ne lui plaisant soudainement plus, et il soupira lorsqu’il ne trouva rien, pas même un petit abri. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le cheval, il remarqua que celui-ci ne cessait de le désigner puis de montrer son dos.

«  Tu veux que je monte ?  »

        Il hennit. Link cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite avant de monter comme il le pouvait sur l’animal. C’était la première fois qu’il montait sur un cheval, et il se sentit haut. Cela lui permit aussi de voir aux alentours, et de constater que tout était vide, à l’exception d’un coin où de nombreux Moblins s’étaient réunis. Il valait mieux éviter cet endroit. Le cheval était intelligent car il suivit le chemin contournant les Moblins, ce qui rassura Link. Ils galopèrent pendant des heures, si bien que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans un étrange lieu, calme, où brûlait un feu de camp. Lorsque Link s’approcha de l’entrée, il apprit que c’était un relais, un endroit où les voyageurs s’arrêtaient pour se reposer. 

«  Hey, mon garçon, tu arrives bien tard ! S’exclama fortement le gérant, t’as attrapé un cheval sur la route ?

—  Euh…  »

        Il lança un coup d’oeil au cheval qui lui donna un coup de museau.

«  Tu veux l’enregistrer ? Pour 20 rubis, on te donne l’harnachement et la selle qui vont avec.  »

        Link cligna des yeux et regarda le cheval.

«  Qu’en dis-tu ? Tu veux continuer la route avec moi ?  »

        Le cheval hennit et lui donna encore une fois un coup de museau.

«  Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il avec un sourire et il se tourna vers le gérant. J’accepte. 

—  Bien, bien ! Quel est son nom ?

—  Je… Il n’en a pas. Je ne sais même pas si c’est un mâle ou une femelle.

—  Hm, on va regarder ça.  »

        L’homme sortit et s’approcha doucement du cheval qu’il examina sous toutes les coutures. Lorsqu’il eut finit, il déclara que le cheval était en réalité une jeune jument et le jeune homme dut chercher un prénom féminin. Il le trouva au bout de quelques minutes et s’exclama :

«  Epona !

—  C’est un très beau prénom !  »

        Puis il paya et la jument fut emmenée pour être chouchoutée. Link en profita pour demander le prix d’une nuit et, fort heureusement, il lui restait assez pour une. Il prit donc une chambre - ou plutôt un lit - et s’installa dessus. Il était fatigué et affamé, frustré de son premier combat et à la fois satisfait de sa rencontre avec Epona. Il rêvait aussi de se laver, mais quelqu’un occupait déjà la pièce et il devait donc attendre. 

         C’est alors qu’il entendit des bruits de fer, un son caractéristique qu’il connaissait bien. Le visage de son père apparut dans sa mémoire et il se leva alors que plusieurs hommes en armures entraient. Les yeux de Link s’illuminèrent d’une flamme nouvelle.

         C’était une troupe de chevaliers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que la description du combat n'est pas trop fouilli et qu'on comprend bien ce qu'il s'y passe ^^" J'avoue, ce n'est pas du tout mon point fort... x_o


	4. Raymond Emeturage

 

                Leur prestance et leurs armures scintillantes, bien que recouvertes de boue, émerveilla le jeune homme qui ne put s’empêcher de les admirer. Il fut un temps où il pouvait admirer cette armure assez souvent, habillant un mannequin, le même que Link avait utilisé pour sa tenue de voyage.

                Les chevaliers pénétrèrent dans le relais, toujours sous les yeux admiratifs du blond, et s’installèrent sur le sol, au pied d’un lit qui fut vite pris par le chevalier le mieux décoré. Link les regarda s’occuper, voire enlever des bouts d’armures, et ils commencèrent à parler entre eux. Le regard de Link croisa celui de l’homme décoré qui lui fit un sourire. Le blond ne put s’empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, gêné. _Voilà que j’ai l’impression d’être pris sur le fait comme un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise,_ se dit-il. Il n’y avait rien de mal à admirer les chevaliers, n’est-ce pas ? Ils étaient les protecteurs du royaume, et il souhaitait en devenir un lui-même.  

                Après quelques minutes, l’occupant de la salle d’eau sortis enfin, et Link se dépêcha d’y aller, toujours sous le regard du chevalier décoré. Une fois à l’intérieur, il se permit de souffler de soulagement et, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds bottés, il repensa à son idole, son père, vaillant, maniant l’épée et la lance avec une telle force et une telle dextérité que Link, qui avait appris seul et qui avait perdu son premier combat, en était envieux. Il se remémora les histoires racontées par son père : ses voyages, ses nombreux combats, ses rencontres, et il en ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait vivre les mêmes choses, et pouvoir les raconter à son entourage. A Mipha.

                Il se massa les tempes. Avant de penser à raconter ses aventures, ils devaient en vivre, et pour cela, il devait devenir chevalier. Et ce n’était pas encore gagné. _Allez, Link ! Courage !_ s’encouragea-t-il. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se projette trop loin dans le futur : rêver, c’était bien, mais agir était mieux. Il se dépêcha donc de se laver, tout en faisant attention aux éclats de rire qu’il entendait de l’autre côté de la porte, et une fois qu’il eut fini, il quitta la salle d’eau, prêt à aller se coucher.

« Ça va, mon garçon ? » Demanda une voix grave qui le fit sursauter.

                Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le chevalier décoré, et encore une fois, il devint cramoisi.

« O-Oui, Monseigneur !

— Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge, tu n’es pas malade ?

— Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude, mais je vous assure que je vais bien. »

                Le chevalier ne sembla pas convaincu mais acquiesça néanmoins. Link se gratta l’arrière du crâne, incertain de savoir s’il devait lui assurer de nouveau de son état de santé, ou s’il devait aller se coucher. Finalement, il opta pour le second choix et se dirigea vers son lit, enleva ses bottes et tira les rideaux, après avoir fait un dernier signe de tête de politesse au chevalier décoré.

                Il se plaça confortablement sous les couvertures et s’endormit aux rires des chevaliers.

 

                Ses yeux bleus fixèrent les gouttes d’eau qui tombaient sur le sol. Il soupira d’agacement et quitta tout de même l’étable. Ce n’était certainement pas quelques gouttes de pluie qui le tueraient. Et puis il avait quelque chose à faire. En sortant du relais, il avait remarqué un marchand qui se promenait déjà avec son étal, et demandait avec une voix fluette qu’on vienne voir ses produits. Et, plus que tout, il avait remarqué un objet en fer qui pourrait lui servir. Alors il se dépêcha de rejoindre le marchand, un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que lui, qui lui fit un énorme sourire :

« Tiens, un client ! Quelque chose vous intéresse ? »

                Sa voix était presque chantante, et Link se demanda s’il n’avait pas imaginé l’avoir vu sautiller.

« Pourrais-je connaître le prix du bouclier ?

— C’est 50 rubis, mon bon monsieur !

— 50 rubis… » Répéta Link, désenchanté.

                Il n’avait pas cinquante rubis. Il lui en restait 5, tout au plus, ce qui était donc fortement embêtant.

« Merci. Je vais… essayer de trouver ça. »

                Le marchand pencha la tête sur le côté, et le remercia de l’intérêt porté à sa marchandise. Link s’éloigna, retournant auprès d’Epona, dans l’écurie, et marmonna que, décidément, depuis son départ, il n’avait eu que des déceptions, pratiquement. _Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, ça aurait pu être pire._ Il aurait pu être mort s’il n’avait pas rencontré Epona sur le chemin. Il se tourna vers celle-ci, en train de manger tranquillement, et lui déclara :

« Tu ne saurais pas quoi faire, ma belle, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

                Elle leva la tête vers lui, le fixa, et reporta son attention sur sa nourriture. Il soupira et lui tapota l’encolure avant de retourner à l’entrée de l’écurie. Il pleuvait toujours, plus fort cette fois-ci. Il pensa au chemin qu’ils allaient devoir faire pour atteindre Hyrule, ainsi qu’au peu d’argent qu’il lui restait. Il se sentait stupide. Il aurait dû faire plus d’économie mais bien sûr, le rêveur qu’il était n’y avait pas pensé un seul instant.

« Au secours ! A l’aide ! Aidez-moi ! »

                Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix masculine qui se dirigeait vers le relais en courant, poursuivi par un Moblin. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais se décida dès qu’il vit l’homme tomber. Très vite, il le rejoignit et sortit son épée. Ses mains tremblaient ; était-ce à cause du froid ou de la peur, il ne le savait pas ; et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à son adversaire convenablement. L’échec cuisant de la veille lui revint en mémoire. _Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre !_

                Fort de cette pensée, il para une attaque du Moblin et tenta de contre-attaquer. Malheureusement, le Moblin, plus expérimenté, la para à son tour. S’ensuivit un combat long où les deux adversaires se toisaient du regard, toujours sur leur garde, tentant des coups. Link fut plusieurs fois éraflé, sur les bras heureusement pour lui, mais sa concentration ne faiblit pas.

Puis, soudain, tout bascula. Il ne sut par quel heureux coup du sort, Link se retrouva derrière le Moblin qui semblait surpris de ne plus le voir. Il ne réfléchit pas plus : il se mit en position et tournoya sur lui-même. Le Moblin voltigea et poussa un cri de surprise. Link, quant à lui, était fier de son coup. L’attaque tournoyante était la seule attaque que son père lui avait apprise, et qu’il s’était acharné à apprendre et maîtriser ces dernières années. Si bien faite, elle était mortelle. Malheureusement, il l’avait sûrement raté à un moment puisque le Moblin était toujours en vie, de ce qu’il pouvait voir.

Plus pour longtemps, cependant : une épée se planta dans le dos du Moblin, qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Link cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relever le regard vers la personne qui avait achevé son adversaire. Le chevalier décoré. L’homme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire bienveillant, avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre près du relais. Link acquiesça, un peu sonné. Il venait de vaincre son adversaire, et même s’il n’était pas celui qui l’avait achevé, il considérait cela comme une victoire, ainsi que sa revanche.

Il lança un coup d’oeil à l’homme qui avait été poursuivi et qui venait à sa rencontre. Il le remercia chaleureusement et lui promit de payer sa dette.

« Il n’y a pas de dette, répondit Link avec un sourire. C’est normal d’aider son prochain. »

                _Et d’autant plus normal pour un futur chevalier,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Une fois qu’il eut fini de discuter, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le chevalier décora qui l’attendait patiemment, bras croisés. Link s’en voulut terriblement.

« Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû faire plus vite.

— Oh, il n’y a pas de soucis, mon garçon, répondit le chevalier. Il est normal qu’on t’accapare après ce que tu viens de faire.

— Ce n’était rien du tout, répondit-il humblement;

— Rien du tout ? Répéta le chevalier. Tu as sauvé une personne d’un Moblin. Tu as été inconscient d’y être allé sans bouclier, mais aussi courageux. »

                Link ne savait pas s’il devait être déçu par le « inconscient » ou s’il devait être heureux d’avoir été en quelque sorte complimenté. Il décida de prendre la seconde option : ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on était complimenté par un chevalier décoré. Il ne savait toujours pas son nom, d’ailleurs, et cela l’embêtait fortement. Il allait le lui demander lorsque le chevalier reprit :

« Quel est ton nom ?

— Link ? Link, répéta le chevalier, j’ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part. »

                Link cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Aurions-nous un chevalier du nom de Link… ? Continua l’homme plus pour lui-même que pour Link.

— Ou bien mon père a parlé de moi ? Je me souviens d’une lettre où il disait qu’on demandait souvent de mes nouvelles malgré le fait qu’on ne me connaisse pas.

— Quel est le nom de ton père ?

— Phil… Enfin, Philippe, mais tout le monde l’appelait Phil. Il est… mort au combat il y a quelques années.

— Ah ! Je me souviens d’un homme courageux qui a sauvé un autre chevalier au péril de sa vie. On l’appelait Phil, oui. Il parlait souvent de son fils qu’il avait laissé seul dans leur village, oui.

— Vous le connaissiez ?

— Il était sous mes ordres. Un grand homme… »

                Link pouvait lire la fierté dans le regard du chevalier et il ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver le même sentiment. Son père avait servi sous cet homme et avait périt en sauvant son prochain. Il espérant que sa mort avait été sans douleur, mais il n’avait point espoir. Cependant, il souhaitait connaître l’histoire dans les moindres détails, alors il s'apprêta à poser la question au chevalier, mais celui-ci le prit de court une fois de plus.

« On m’appelle Raymond Emeturage et je suis honoré de rencontrer le fils de ce héros.

— C’est moi qui suis honoré d’être en votre présence ! »

                Raymond Emeturage sourit puis reprit :

« Et pourquoi es-tu si loin de chez toi, Link ? Il me semble que tu viens d’un village non loin de la Rivière Zora.

— Parce que je souhaite suivre les traces de mon père et entrer dans la chevalerie, Monseigneur.

— Oh ? Et tu as fait tout ce chemin tout seul, sans bouclier ? »

                Link acquiesça et l’homme lui demanda de lui raconter son voyage. Alors Link obtempéra, et lui raconta tout, même son échec cuisant.

« Ce n’était pas un échec, mais une expérience. On apprend de ses erreurs. »

                Le jeune homme acquiesça, même s’il n’était pas certain de vouloir de se souvenir de cette expérience. Il se souvint que son père lui racontait parfois ses défaites et qu’il en rigolait. Peut-être ferait-il de même, dans plusieurs années ?

Lorsqu’il eut fini de raconter son histoire, Raymond déclara :

« Tu es courageux, et tout de même inconscient. Partir à l’aventure sans bouclier et très peu d’argent, ce n’est pas très malin, mais tu as eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer cette jument. »

                Link baissa la tête comme un enfant qu’on venait de gronder pour une bêtise. Le chevalier lui tapota gentiment le crâne avant de reprendre :

« Et tu es encore plus chanceux. Demain à l’aube, mes hommes et moi reprenons la route pour le Bourg d’Hyrule. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras nous accompagner.

— Je vous remercie, ça serait un honneur ! » Salua Link, les yeux pétillants de joie.

                Partir sur les routes avec des chevaliers étaient une chance inouïe ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, ni pourquoi on lui permettait de vivre quelque chose comme cela, mais il était hors de question qu’il manque cette occasion.

« Mais avant ça, tu vas me faire le plaisir, reprit l’homme en sortant une bourse de sa poche, d’aller chercher ce bouclier.

— Mais je ne peux pas… ! »

                Utiliser l’argent de cet homme pour son compte ? Impossible ! Il était trop honnête pour cela.

« C’est un cadeau, tu ne peux pas refuser, continua le chevalier et son ton indiquait clairement qu’il n’aimerait pas un nouveau refus. Et si jamais il y a, prends un kit de soin.

— Un kit de soin ? Répéta Link, peu sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

— Puis rejoins-moi derrière le relais. Si tu veux vraiment entrer dans la chevalerie, tu vas avoir besoin de plus que ton courage. »

                Puis il tapota une nouvelle fois le crâne de Link, avant de s’éloigner d’un jeune homme qui pensait mourir de bonheur.

 


	5. Le Bourg d'Hyrule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée pour la looooongue attente ! Voici le chapitre 5 sans plus tarder !

               Son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, tant il avait l’impression qu’un troupeau de Moblins lui avait marché dessus. Ce n’était évidemment pas le cas. Il avait passé la journée de la veille à s’entraîner avec Raymond Emeturage, et l’homme avait été intraitable. Le courage ne suffisait pas pour devenir chevalier : il lui fallait aussi l’endurance, la volonté, et les techniques. Il avait voulu tester la volonté du blond en l’entraînant sur les techniques. Il avait aussi testé l’endurance et en avait conclu que le jeune homme n’était pas le meilleur dans cette discipline, mais qu’elle était compensée par le reste. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il devait la négliger : l’entraînement était la clef, et il devait se préparer à le subir tous les jours, quitte à devoir le commencer avant l’aurore.

                Link ne pouvait pas cacher que cela lui faisait peur, mais il n’abandonnerait pas.S’il venait à abandonner son rêve dès maintenant, qu’adviendrait-il de lui ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Alors il se leva, s’étira, se dépêcha de faire sa toilette, puis rejoignit Epona.

« Coucou ma belle, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le museau. Aujourd’hui, nous repartons, mais pas seuls. Nous allons suivre les chevaliers. Es-tu sûr que tu souhaites venir avec moi ? La vie qui t’attends… qui _nous_ attend ne sera pas facile. »

                Il ne savait pas si Epona pouvait le comprendre, mais il prit son petit coup de museau pour un oui, et il la fit sortir de l’étable. Il remarqua alors Raymond Emeturage se tenant droit, le regard vers les Monts Géminés, une pipe à la bouche. Link hésita à aller lui parler, et alors qu’il décidait qu’il ne devait pas le déranger, l’homme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête. Alors le jeune homme s’approcha de lui, accompagné d’Epona, et Raymond déclara :

« Ah, c’est donc elle, la fameuse Epona. C’est une belle jument. »

                Epona sembla comprendre ce que l’homme venait de dire car elle hennit, comme pour approuver ses dires. Cela fit rire le chevalier.

« Et intelligente. C’est une amie fidèle, ça se sent. Occupe-toi bien d’elle, elle mérite qu’on la chouchoute.

— Promis ! Je lui dois la vie, j’ai une dette envers elle. »

                Epona lui donna un coup de museau dans les côtes, ce qui fit rire le chevalier, tandis que ses hommes s’activaient à rassembler leurs affaires et à le rejoindre, se mettant en rang deux par deux. Finalement, Link, montant Epona, se mit en fin de file et le groupe commença alors son voyage vers le Bourg d’Hyrule. Link était à la fois excité et anxieux des prochains jours qu’il allait vivre. Il savait qu’à partir de ce moment, son destin était très certainement scellé, et l’inconnu lui faisait un peu peur. Mais avec Epona à ses côtés, et Mipha dans son coeur, il était le plus courageux des hommes.

 _J’ai hâte de pouvoir lui raconter mon voyage !_ Il adorait Mipha et, lorsqu’il était plus jeune, il avait eu son premier baiser avec elle. Mais il n’y avait jamais rien eu de plus entre eux. A vrai dire, il le regrettait un peu : il l’avait aimé, et il savait qu’il avait encore quelques sentiments pour son amie. Il n’avait jamais su si c’était réciproque, et n’avait jamais osé demander. Peut-être aurait-il dû, et en même temps, dans ces moments-là, il repensait à son père mort au combat, à ce qu’il avait ressenti en apprenant la nouvelle. Si Mipha et lui avaient réellement été ensemble, et qu’il était mort, elle aurait souffert. Or, il refusait de voir la souffrance peindre le visage de la Zora. _Et puis, c’est une princesse… Et une Zora._ Ce dernier point ne le dérangeait pas, mais il savait que cela serait mal vu et qu’ils l’auraient mal vécu…

Il sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur le chemin. Il se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant qu’il se trouvait en compagnie des chevaliers, même si ceux devant lui lançaient quelques coups d’oeil de temps en temps, comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne faisait rien de mauvais. Il semblait que certains ne lui faisaient pas confiance, et il pouvait le comprendre. Il était un inconnu, après tout, et personne ne savait de quoi il était capable.

Le voyage durant cinq jours. Durant les pauses, Raymond Emeturage l’entraînant, et Link se souvenait de chaque coup qu’il avait reçu. Il n’en avait assené aucun et, alors que plus jeune, cela l’énervait, ici il se préoccupait juste de se défendre et de contre-attaquer en suivant les conseils du chevalier.

Son arrivée au Bourg d’Hyrule se fit sous le regard des habitants qui semblaient surpris de voir un jeune garçon avec une troupe de chevaliers. Alors qu’ils allaient entrer sur ce qu’il semblait être la grand-place, Raymond s’arrêta et autorisa ses hommes à rentrer chez eux, puis il s’approcha de Link qui descendait d’Epona.

« Merci de m’avoir autorisé à vous suivre, et pour tous vos conseils.

— Mon garçon, ce fut un plaisir, et j’espère encore l’avoir. Si tu cherches la caserne, elle est dans la partie ouest de la ville, non loin du château. Il y a une écurie, tu pourras y mettre Epona, et tu pourras donne ta candidature au bureau. »

                Sa candidature ? Cela signifiait-il qu’il y aurait des tests ? Il n’était pas sûr de les réussir, mais il ferait de son mieux.

« Puis-je encore vous demander quelque chose ? Osa-t-il finalement.

— Oui ?

— Savez-vous où est enterré mon père ? »

                Le chevalier acquiesça, et lui indique que le cimetière militaire était à côté de la caserne, et qu’il la trouverait donc facilement. Link le remercia une fois de plus et le salua. Il eut le droit à une tape amicale sur l’épaule, et à un « bonne chance » qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Il savait qu’il ne serait probablement jamais sous les ordres de Raymond Emeturage - il était témoin de leur force et technique de combat - mais il espérait qu’il le croiserait de temps en temps.

                Il regarda l’homme s’éloigner et, après un moment, il décida de bouger à son tour. Ce n’était pas en restant planté au milieu du chemin qu’il deviendrait un chevalier. Alors amenant Epona avec lui, il entreprit de rejoindre la partie ouest de la ville. Cela fut difficile, notamment à cause des habitants qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper qu’un cheval soit sur le passage et passaient devant lui sans avoir peur de se faire écraser. Cela énerva le blond, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester calme et ne pas crier sur le premier passant venu. Ce n’était pourtant pas l’envie qui lui manquait, et plus d’une fois il faillit le faire.

                Son arrivée devant la caserne fut la bienvenue et il se dépêcha de rejoindre l’écurie où Epona et lui furent accueilli à bras ouverts.

« Je viendrai te voir dès que possible, ma belle. » Lui promit-il une fois qu’elle fut dans son box.

Elle ne réagit pas, trop occupée à manger. Il sourit et quitta l’écurie avant de fin rejoindre le bureau de la caserne. Là, il s’approcha d’une femme occupée à écrire un rapport, semblait-il, et il n’osa pas la déranger, trop poli qu’il était. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers lui qu’elle remarqua sa présence.

« Oh, excusez-moi. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— J’aimerais entrer dans la chevalerie. »

                La femme le toisa de haut en bas et plissa les yeux.

« Un gringalet comme vous ?

— Un… Je ne suis pas gringalet !

— Mais bien sûr. Dans tous les cas, vous feriez mieux de vous trouver autre chose. La chevalerie n’est pas une blague, mon garçon. »

                Link vit rouge, et serra les poings. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ainsi alors qu’il était très sérieux ?

« Je suis sérieux ! Je veux entrer dans la chevalerie !

— Ce n’est pas un jeu, rentrez chez vous ! »

                Il espérait que c’était une blague, mais au regard de la femme, il savait que ce n’en était pas une.

« Demandez à Monseigneur Emeturage ! Il vous dira, lui, que je suis sérieux !

—  Comment osez-vous utiliser son nom pour essayer de m’avoir ! Sortez d’ici ou j’appelle les gardes ! »

                Link serra les poings encore plus fort qu’avant et quitta la caserne, énervé. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire ! Après toutes ces années d’attente, on lui refusait l’accès à la chevalerie. _Qu’à cela ne tienne ! J’y rentrerai, qu’elle le veuille ou non !_ Il se massa l’arrière du crâne et soupira. Il fallait qu’il trouve une solution pour pouvoir entrer dans la chevalerie, mais là, tout de suite, il n’avait aucune idée de comment procéder.

                Il finit par décider de se rendre au cimetière. Peut-être qu’une fois devant la tombe de son père, il trouverait une idée ? Il s’approcha donc de la grande grille non loin de la caserne, avec une pancarte posée dessus, indiquant clairement le nom du lieu. Link pénétra dans le lieu et se rendit compte que trouver la tombe de son père ne serait pas facile : il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il y ait autant de tombes, et il pâlit. Ca allait lui prendre des heures de trouver la tombe !

« Hey, p’tit gars ! Appela une voix masculine, et il se tourna vers un chevalier qui le regardait pensif.

— Oui ?

— Je t’ai jamais vu ici. J’peux t’aider ?

— Je cherche la tombe de mon père... , expliqua-t-il. Mais c’est la première fois que je viens alors…

— Il s’appelait comment ?

— Phil. Enfin, Philippe.

— Phil…? Répéta le chevalier, soudainement intéressé. Phil Oracle?

— Oui, c’est lui !

— Tu es Link !?

— Oui. »

                Encore quelqu’un qui le connaissait ? Décidément, son père avait passé ses journées à parler de lui ou bien n’était-ce qu’une impression ?

« Il parlait beaucoup de toi, il était si fier…! S’exclama le chevalier. Je vais te conduire à sa tombe, c’est le moins que je puisse faire.

— Merci. »

                Link le salua et suivit le chevalier jusqu’à la tombe de son père. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent beaucoup de Phil, et finalement, l’homme lui demanda ce qu’il faisait au Bourg, à part venir se recueillir. Link lui raconta ce qu’il était venu faire et le chevalier, Julien, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sacrée Amanda, elle ne changera jamais. Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas elle, cette après-midi, tu auras plus de chance.

— Ca me rassure ! Merci !

— Y’a pas de quoi ! Et voici la tombe de Phil. »

                Link se posta devant la tombe et fit le signe de la déesse Hylia en signe de politesse.

« On m’a dit qu’il était mort en protégeant quelqu’un, déclara-t-il.

— C’est exact. Il a sauvé le commandant d’une mort certaine. »

Les yeux de Link s’écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« C’est le commandant qu’il a sauvé !?

— Oui, il a sauvé le Commandant Emeturage des griffes d’un Lynel. Il fallait le voir…! Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un se battre avec autant d’ardeur contre un Lynel.

— Attendez quoi… ?

— Eh oui… C’est tellement rare de pouvoir tenir tête contre un Lynel, mais ton père était fort !

— Non, je veux dire… Raymond Emeturage est le Commandant?

— Hm… ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si surpris ? »

                Link lui raconta alors son voyage de Menuet jusqu’à la Cité, et Julien l’écouta avec attention, acquiesçant de temps en temps. Enfin, lorsqu’il eut fini, il lui déclara :

« Le commandant a toujours promis qu’il te rendrait visite pour s’excuser. Je suppose qu’il l’a fait en t’entraînant comme il a pu.

— Pourquoi s’excuser ?

— Pour la mort de ton père.

— Ce n’est pas de sa faute, répondit Link en fronçant les sourcils. Mon père a fait son devoir, et je suis fier de lui. Je n’en veux aucunement au commandant pour ça. »

                Julien sourit tristement.

« Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, tu sais ? »

                Oui, Link savait. Il savait que c’était au commandant qu’il devait dire ça, mais pour le moment, il n’était pas près de le revoir. Enfin, s’il en croyait le chevalier, il pourrait bientôt s’inscrire sur les listes. Apparemment, cette Amanda n’était de service à l’accueil que le matin, et Link se promit de garder cela en mémoire. Quelque chose lui disait que cette information était importante.

                Au bout d’un moment, Julien décida de partir et lui souhaita bonne chance. Link le remercia une fois de plus et le salua, espérant le revoir rapidement. Il aimait déjà beaucoup l’homme, et il avait la nette impression qu’il avait beaucoup d’histoires à raconter sur son père. Une fois que le chevalier ne fut plus en vue, Link s’accroupit devant la tombe et posa une main sur les lettres gravées.

« Hey, je suis là, comme promis dans toutes mes lettres…, murmura-t-il. J’aurais aimé pouvoir te parler et te toucher, mais il semble que ça ne sera pas pour maintenant. »

                Pas avant longtemps, le jeune homme espérait. Il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver dans la tombe tout de suite.

« Tu me manques, ajouta-t-il. Beaucoup. J’aurais aimé que maman et toi soient toujours là… »

                Il se souvenait du jour où ils avaient brûlé le corps de sa mère et dispersé ses cendres dans la mer, comme elle l’avait souhaité. Il avait eu l’impression d’avoir été abandonné, chose que son père avait réfuté.  _« Ses cendres vont suivre le vent. Ta mère est partout. Elle sera toujours auprès de toi. »_ Et il savait que c’était pareil avec son père. Ils n’étaient pas complètement partis : ils avaient laissé une empreinte en lui telle qu’ils semblaient toujours là.

                Il resta encore un peu devant la tombe de son père avant de décider qu’il était temps pour lui de visiter le Bourg. S’il faisait ça, l’après-midi viendrait plus vite et il pourrait s’inscrire. Alors il quitta le cimetière, en promettant à son père de revenir le voir, et il entreprit la visite de la ville.

                Il remarqua les nombreux bâtiments, aussi bien des maisons que des échoppes, les nombreux habitants qui semblaient tous être dehors, habillés avec des couleurs, les chevaliers qui gardaient chaque porte, la lance à la main, ceux qui patrouillaient dans les rues, se saluant entre eux, ou s’arrêtant pour répondre aux questions, mais aussi et surtout, Link remarqua les étranges personnes.

                “Etrange” était peut-être un mot un peu fort. Après tout, ils n’avaient rien d’anormal autre que leurs vêtements qui étaient vraiment différents de ceux des Hyliens. Il en déduit qu’ils venaient peut-être d’un autre pays et il tenta de se renseigner. Les personnes auxquelles il demanda lui renvoyèrent soit un regard noir, soit un « Tch » et un signe de main pour lui demander de partir. Il soupira et, mains sur les hanches, déclara à voix haute :

« Mmh, ils ne sont pas très polis par ici. Et moi qui pensais qu’ils étaient le fleuron des Hyliens !

— Le fleuron ? Ils ne le sont que lorsqu’ils doivent casser du sucre sur le dos de leurs voisins ! » Répondit une voix féminine qui le fit sursauter.

                Il se tourna vivement vers une femme aux vêtements étranges qui le regardaient avec un sourire un coin. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs, liés en une longue queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au bassin.

« Et tu n’es pas très poli non plus de poser des questions sur nous, au lieu de nous le demander directement.

-Pa-Pardon…! »

                Et encore une fois, il se sentait comme un gamin qui venait de faire une bêtise. Elle se mit à rire.

« J’en déduis que tu n’es pas d’ici, hein ? Nous sommes les Sheikah.

-Comme la tribu au service de la famille royale ?

-C’est exact ! »

                Elle semblait si fière et heureuse que Link ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ainsi donc, ils étaient les fameux Sheikah sont il avait tant entendu parler. Son père les avait mentionnés quelques fois, mais n’avait rien dit de plus que leur rôle auprès de la famille royale.

« Et… Qu’est-ce que vous faites exactement…? »  Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une étrange machine.

                C’était grand et avec de nombreuses pattes. On aurait dit une araignée, et la déesse seule savait à quel point il détestait ces bestioles. Le visage de la femme s’assombrit et plissa les yeux, si bien que Link se demanda s’il avait fait une bêtise à poser la question.

“On se prépare au pire.” Murmura-t-elle alors que la machine tournait son unique oeil vers eux.

                Link frissonna. Il eut l’impression que l’étrange chose lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il n’osa plus bouger, si bien qu’il articula à peine :

« Au pire ?

— Bah, ne t’inquiète pas. Ca n’arrivera pas.”

                Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ses propres propos, et cela inquiéta le blond encore plus.

« Enfin bref, déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis Impa, ravie de te rencontrer, jeune homme.

— Je suis Link. » Répondit-il en lui serrant la main qu’elle lui tendait.

                Il eut un coup de jus qui lui fit lâcher la main rocailleuse de la femme. Celle-ci cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Toi, tu es…, commença-t-elle puis elle s’arrêta quelques instants, avant de reprendre : Link, je retiendrai ton nom. Mon petit doigt me dit qu’on se reverra bientôt. »

                Elle lui tapota le crâne - qu’avaient-ils tous à lui faire ça ? - et s’éloigna, rejoignant ses camarades. Link les regarda travailler avec la machine, incrédule, puis haussa les épaules et retourna du côté de la caserne.

                Il était temps pour lui d’entrer dans la chevalerie.


End file.
